worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiator Springs
This article is about the city. You may be looking for the Cars Toons short: The Radiator Springs 500 1/2. Radiator Springs is a small town/village along Route 66, located in Carburetor County (somewhere in southwestern Arizona). It is a town where Lightning McQueen ends up in after accidentally destroying the town's main road. It is a town of rural misfits and rejects where everybody there serves each other in unconditional love. It is a community (a lot like a church) that teaches others to slow down and enjoy nature. It is quite a beautiful place. Radiator Springs is considered Paradise. History Radiator Springs was founded by a steam car named Stanley in 1909, and a statue of him is outside the town courthouse. Later, Stanley married Lizzie. After Stanley died, more people came to live in Radiator Springs, and the town grew. It was a popular rest area where almost all cars would stop to shop and fill their gas tank. However, in the early 1960's, Interstate 40 was built near Radiator Springs, which greatly decreased traffic for Radiator Springs, since the Interstate bypassed the town. Finally, in the mid 1985, Route 66 was decommissioned. In 1954, famous Piston Cup racer Doc Hudson suffered a massive accident that found him in a hospital for several years. Around the 1970's, Hudson fully recovered and returned to the Piston Cup; but found that the sport had left him behind because of new-comers, sponsors, the money had been spent, and the competitiveness in the races had grown. Hudson felt like nobody appreciated him anymore and retired completely from the Piston Cup before vanishing off the face of the Earth. Eventually, Doc found shelter in Radiator Springs. His wisdom tough grandpa-like attitude earned him respect from the town enough that in the late 1980's, Hudson was hired as mayor, judge and the CEO of the town. In 2005, famous racecar Lightning McQueen destroyed the town's main road in a hurry to get to a Piston Cup race in Los Angeles, California, and was arrested for 5 days to fix the road. Lightning soon became friends with the Radiator Springs populace, and after his race, he set up a racing headquarters in the town and stayed there, and the town started to grow again. In the video games, it has made appearances in Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars: Race-O-Rama, The World of Cars Online, Cars 2: The Video Game, and Cars 3: Driven to Win. Location The location of Radiator Springs is not known exactly; however, it is most likely in eastern Arizona, along Route 66 and in the Monument Valley. Radiator Springs is somewhere along the old Route 66, which was in the United States. Route 66 went from Los Angeles, California to Chicago, Illinois, which can be heard in the Route 66 song during the Cars end credits. Radiator Springs is surrounded by red rocks and desert, and is not near any large cities, so Radiator Springs must be on Route 66 in either California, Arizona, or New Mexico. According to The Art of Cars, Radiator Springs is located in between Gallup, New Mexico, and Kingman, Arizona (which both can be heard in the end credits song). Since Gallup is on the far west side of New Mexico, Radiator Springs is most likely in Arizona. The truckstop that Mack and Lightning McQueen passed by on their trip could not be west from Houck, Arizona because of a sign which reads "LAST TRUCKSTOP FOR 500 MILES", and since Houck is on the far east side of Arizona, the truckstop was most likely in western New Mexico, and if Mack drove for only a few hours more after the truckstop before he fell asleep, then Radiator Springs is most likely in eastern Arizona. Also, Carburetor Canyon is a reference to the Grand Canyon in Midwest Arizona which is about 200 miles away from Radiator Springs. Residents Current Residents *Sally Carrera *Sheriff *Sarge *Fillmore *Ramone *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Lizzie *Mater *Red *Lightning McQueen (since 2005) *Mack (since 2005) *Cruz Ramirez (Since 2017) Former Residents *Doc Hudson (died before Cars 2) *Stanley (died before Cars) *Big Al *Van Hefty *Sticks Shiftley *Mia and Tia Buildings & Attractions Inside town *The Cozy Cone Motel *Fillmore's Taste-In *Flo's V8 Cafe *Glenrio Motel (closed - building became the Racing Museum) *Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters *Lou's Casa Della Tires (closed - building became Luigi's Casa Della Tires) *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion (Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic) (In Cars) *Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department *Radiator Springs Curios *Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound *Ramone's House of Body Art *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Sarge's SUV Boot Camp *Tow Mater Towing & Salvage *Tractor Pasture *Willy's Butte *The Cap *Rusty Bumper *Eat *Foggy Windshield *Hudson Hornet Racing Museum (Previously Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic) (In Cars 2) *Lube O Rama *Mrs. Piston *The Oil Pan *Pop N Patch Tire Repair *The Racing Museum (building was previously the closed Glenrio Motel) *Radiator Springs Garage (closed) *Stanley's Oasis (In Time Travel Mater) (now gone) *Wimpy's Wipers *Muddy's Mudflaps *Sparky's Spark Plugs *Mr. Curb Feeler *Carburator Emporium Repair *Mrs. Muffler *Budville Trading Company (closed) Nearby *Cadillac Range *Ornament Valley *Wheel Well Motel Gallery Image:Cozy cone motel1.png|Cozy Cone Motel Image:Flo's v8 cafe.png|Flo's V8 Cafe Image:Ramone's house of body art.png|Ramone's House of Body Art Image:Tow mater.png|Tow Mater Towing & Salvage Image:Doctor hudson dr of internal combustion.png|Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion Image:Radiator_Springs_Drive-In_Theatre_during_the_day.png|Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre Image:Fillmore's taste-in.png|Fillmore's Taste-In Image:casa della tires.png|Luigi's Casa Della Tires Image:Radiator springs municipal impound.png|Radiator Springs Municipal Impound Image:Radiator_springs_curios.png|Radiator Springs Curios Image:Sarge's surplus hut.png|Sarge's Surplus Hut Image:Courthouse & fire department.png|Courthouse & Fire Department Image:Sarge's suv bootcamp.png|Sarge's SUV Bootcamp Image:Tractor pasture.png|Tractor Pasture Image:Willy's butte.png|Willy's Butte Image:Racing museum.png|Racing Museum Image:Cadillac Range.png|Cadillac Range Image:Ornament Valley.png|Ornament Valley Image:Wheel well motel.png|Wheel Well Motel radiatorpanorama1.jpg|An aerial viewpoint of the town radiatorpanorama2.jpg|An aerial viewpoint of the town Radiator_springs.png|An aerial viewpoint of the town images (15).jpg|Map Radiator Springs entrance.png|Entrance Radiatorspringscard.jpg|Radiator Springs, the gateway to the Ornament Valley MNRadiatorSpringsMap.png|Map of Radiator Springs in Cars: Mater-National Championship. B05BCE6B-BE5A-445C-A4DE-029F887AECD9.jpeg|Eat|link=Eat Wimpy.png|Wimpy's Wipers 0F92AA37-758A-475A-BB60-B2E02E33F448.jpeg|Rusty Bumper Sparkys3.png|Sparky's Spark Plugs 2F2058D0-10D0-4B0D-82A9-432AA32DA0CC.jpeg|Mr Curb Feeler Foggy Windshield.jpg|Foggy Windshield C5CEF3BC-710B-4728-9E51-8389F7B19237.jpeg|The Oil Pan Lubeorama.jpg|Lube O Rama E61BB3F9-D3A6-4929-9A32-C0DA0DC44911.png|Pop N Patch Tire Repair Mrs. piston.png|Mrs Piston D1856AFE-E286-4AA2-9A74-B8DA2EC0F1D3.png|Carburetor Emporium Repair Muddy's Mudflaps.jpg|Muddy's Mudflaps D74C4B67-F30B-41F1-A6EB-169CA98E5272.jpeg|Mrs Muffler Names in other languages de:Radiator Springs es:Radiador Springs nl:Radiator Springs pl:Chłodnica Górska pt-br:Radiator Springs ru:Радиатор-Спрингс Category:Places and Locations Category:Cities Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win